This invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and more particularly concerns a toy vehicle which provides instructional and educational experience as well as recreational benefit to the playing child.
Toy vehicles such as automobiles are popular with purchasing adults and playing children alike. Many such toys have one or more parts which can be removed from the vehicle to increase the commercial and recreational attractiveness of the toy. Many of these take-apart toys, however, inadvertently encourage the well known propensity of children to loose the removed portions of the toy. Others are not realistic in the operations which the playing child is permitted or encouraged to perform.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle which will assist in teaching the basics of maipulating standard mechanical elements.
Another object is to provide a vehicle toy which provides a variety of relatively standard mechanical elements and devices for manipulation. To satisfy a related object, the invention requires a corresponding variety of relatively basic manipulations in order to move the mechanical elements between open and closed or assembled and disassembled conditions.
Yet another object is to provide a disassemblable toy vehicle which minimizes or entirely eliminates the loss of vehicle parts.
Yet another object is to provide such a toy which is closely approximates a real vehicle prototype, and which provides a consequent play attractiveness.
Still another object is to offer such a vehicle which provides opportunities to develop manual dexterity and shape association.
A further object is to provide such a vehicle which, during the play use, provides an introduction to automotive parts and the basic mechanical organization of an automobile, and which is correspondingly effective in orienting children in the location of basic vehicle components.
A still further object is to provide such a toy which is rugged and durable even when subjected to the hard use affectionate, active children can give such toys. An associated object is to provide such a vehicle which is safe for play of the type described here.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.